


"How long have you wanted this"

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: You and Tony have been experiencing some sexual tension, but he refuses to act on it because he thinks you’re way too young for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (reader is over 18)  
> Just a warning, this fic is literally just smut. Almost every chapter is angst-y smut and I love it.

You were a more recent addition to the Avengers initiative. You and Peter were the youngest to be apart of the group which bonded you two together. He was one of your closest friends, you both found yourself hanging around each other every chance you got, even working on most missions together. No one else seemed to have an issue with you both being so much younger except for Tony. He obviously had a soft spot for Peter but he always avoided you at all costs.

You’d walk into the kitchen in your skimpy pj’s some mornings and he’d get up and leave. Or you’d sit next to him on the couch, your knees brushing, and he’d say he has to go to the lab. Or even when you and Peter would playfully flirt he’d just walk out of the room. You had to admit, it made your heart sink when you realized he would purposefully avoid you because you had a little crush on him. You always had a feeling, though, that he did that because he couldn’t control himself around you. After all, you were so much younger than him.

*

It was a late evening when everyone was gathered in the living room talking about a future mission. You were sat comfortably next to Peter who had his arm draped behind you. Steve and Natasha were to your right, Bruce and Bucky to your left, and Tony sat across from you in an office chair. You sat fiddling with your thumbs as they bickered over basics when you looked up and glanced at Tony. His eyes were already locked on you, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair with his hand over his mouth [see gif]. He didn’t look away and you felt your cheeks heat up, he never looked at you for this long. You both stayed staring at one another until Steve spoke, “So, what do you think, Tony?” He asked.

Tony looked up with wide eyes, caught off guard. You felt your face go red at how lost he was just staring at you. “Yep, sounds good.” He said now looking at Cap. 

*

It was another late night when you could feel Tony’s eyes on you again. He was throwing a party where everyone was invited. You walked into his huge house, or should you say mansion, holding on to Peter’s arm. “Wow, this is incredible.” You mumbled as you both walked in the door, the loud music was shaking your body. You had on a skin tight black dress, but it wasn’t as scandalous as it sounded. It went to right above your knees and had a tall neckline so your boobs weren’t hanging out. 

Throughout the night, you and Peter had made your way around the place, marveling at all the cool things Tony owned. “I’ll be back in a moment, I’m going to try and find the bathroom.” Peter spoke into your ear. “Good luck finding it” You joked. 

You stood off to the side, a glass of water in your hand since you were too young to drink. You hummed to the beat of the song as you watched the crowd of guests dancing and laughing in front of you. You could feel someone starring at you and saw it was Tony who was across the room from you. Once you made eye contact he decided to walk over to you. “Enjoying yourself, doll?” Tony’s voice echoed beside you.

“Oh, yes. Your house is lovely!” Tony stood there next to you, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He didn’t know what to say. You stood there for a moment then turned to him, “Care to dance?” You sweetly asked.

“I really shouldn’t,” He mumbled, shuffling in his place. 

“It will be fun, come on!” You said pulling his hand. He placed his glass down and followed you to the dance floor. You began to twirl and move your hips around him and he smiled, rolling his eyes. 

“What? Are you so wound up that you can’t dance?” 

“Oh, I can dance,” He sneered and began to move his hips along to the beat. You started giggling at the sight in front of you. You two were having fun, his guard let down for a minute as he watched you swing your body to the beat. You grabbed his hand, making him twirl you around then landing in his arms. You smiled up at him as he held you, his face gone stiff. You blushed, you could feel his chest moving up and down underneath you. 

You both were lost for a second, only a second, and then he pushed you off him, flustered, “I have to go.” He said turning around and leaving you on the dance floor alone. 

Peter came up from behind you, “What was that about?” He asked, looking at you as you watched Tony stumble away, “I’m not sure.”

*

It had been a week since Tony’s party and you had thought about the dance a lot. You were laying on Peter’s bed next to him as he played a video game. “I think Tony likes me.” 

“Well, I’d hope so. We are supposed to be a family.” He said mindlessly as he focused on his game.

“No, I mean like… I think he’s attracted to me.”

Peter almost choked on his own spit, looking down at you, “What?! Are you crazy? Why would you even think that?” He stuttered. 

You put your arms behind your head, “I don’t know. I’ve just been getting this weird vibe from him lately that he’s avoiding me because he’s attracted to me.”

“You know Tony’s like a hundred, right?” Peter asked, his voice rasing in octave. 

You shook your head sitting up. “I’m heading to bed.” You mumbled. You got up and walked out of Peter’s room and you could hear him mumble “Tony Stark? Out of all people.” And you couldn’t help but laugh. 

You were walking down the hall when you spotted Tony’s door open. You peeked inside and saw it was empty. You decided you were going to go and find him. It wasn’t hard to do, you assumed he’d be in the lab, working until the early hours in the morning. 

You made your way down the stairs to his lab, calling out for him, “Hey, Tony, are you down here.” You heard a bang and the movement of metal, “Yeah,” You heard his voice call back. You made your way down and pushed open the door to his lab and found him kneeling on the ground with parts all around him. 

“Figured I’d find you here.” You muttered, walking over to one of his work benches and leaning against it. 

“What time is it?” He asked you, not looking up. 

“About one in the morning.” 

He huffed and stood away from the parts next to him and sat in his chair. His hair was a mess, it was flopping over in all directions as it began to curl. His shirt was dirty and you could see his muscles move beneath it. He was wiping his hands on a cloth, finally looking at you. “What’s up?” He asked, obviously curious as to why you were visiting him so late. 

“Just came to see what you were doing, everyone else is in bed.” You smiled. He nodded his head, scanning your body quickly then looking away. You pushed yourself away from the table, purposefully knocking some pencils over. 

“Oh, my bad.” You said, bending over to pick them up. You could feel his eyes locked on you as your bum stuck out in the air while you bent over. You quickly turned around, his eyes looking in to yours as you squeaked, “Hah! I knew it.” You said proudly.

“Knew what?” He asked.

“I saw you looking at my ass. I know you like me, Tony.” 

His eyes widened, completely thrown off by what you just said. “Well, yeah… you were basically shoving it right in my face, where else was I supposed to look?” His words sarcastic. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, don’t try to lie. It’s either you secretly like me or you just really, really hate me.” 

He shook his head, getting annoyed. “Listen, doll, I don’t know where you’re getting this from, but you’re like twelve, there’s no way I like you.” 

“Oh really? Then why did you get so flustered when we were dancing the other night?” You asked cocking an eyebrow, “Was it because you were disgusted by me pressed up against you? Or because you were getting too turned on and went to go touch yourself to the thought of me?” His face was dumbstruck, he couldn’t believe this was coming out of you mouth.

You walked over to him, now right in front of where he sat. “I’m nineteen, not twelve,” You said, placing your hands on either side of his chair so your face was almost touching his. “And if you really don’t like me, then you wouldn’t want me to do this, right?” You asked, straddling his lap on the chair. 

He gulped, his eyes going soft again as he tried to fight his feelings. You were young, too young. You and Peter were the same age and he practically considered him his son. 

“Y/N, I-” He stuttered. You grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips. “Do you want me to get off?” You asked, pouting your lips. He bit his lip as his fingers began to swirl circles on your sides where they rested. You slightly grinded your hips against him as you rested your arms around his neck. 

“No…” He breathlessly spoke. You smirked, your heart skipping a beat. You were so glad this didn’t backfire and he was in fact actually attracted to you. Tony tried to fight this feeling he was getting but he knew you could already feeling him getting hard beneath you. “Fuck it,” he said and crashed his lips to yours. 

You both moved in sync, his hands digging into your sides as you moved your hips against him. You heard him moan against your mouth, your tongues greeting one another. You ran your hands through his messy hair as he slid his up underneath your shirt and along your back. 

You reached down and palmed his crotch above his jeans. He seductively bit your lip, pulling away and kissing your neck, a slight “ugh” escaping your lips. You pulled your shirt off and he pulled away so he could get a good view. Your bra was a deep red, matching the color of his soft lips. He kissed along your chest while his hands worked with the back of your bra, unclasping it. 

You tore it away leaving your breasts exposed to him. He groaned just looking at you, your breasts perky and plump. He kissed each one, leaving a slight mark as he went. 

You stood up for a moment, his eyes watching your every move as you pulled your pants down. You began to work at his as he arched his back against the chair and shuffled them down just enough so his thighs and cock were exposed. 

He pulled you back on top of him, your knees bent on either side of him, kissing his lips. He pulled his shirt up and off, his toned and tanned torso now exposed to you. 

You bit at his lip as he cried out, “Y/N, please, I need you.” 

You felt his hand reach down as he felt your slick, already dripping wet for him. He brushed his thumb over your clit and you shuttered. He grabbed your hips with both hands and pulled you over his cock. You aligned yourself and slowly slid down. You both let out a loud moan as you sank all the way down, him filling you completely up. 

“God damn,” he breathlessly spoke. You leaned over and placed kisses behind his ear, sending his senses into overload. You began to bounce up and down, his hands resting on your sides, guiding you. You pulled away, your breasts fully visible to him now as he used one hand to come up and grope them. 

“How long have you wanted this?” You moaned out. 

“Far too long.”

You smirked, your head leaning backwards as you let curses leave your lips. You began to go faster, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, “Jesus Christ, you feel so good,” he uttered. 

“Tony! Ugh..” You yelped as he hit your g-spot. 

“I never knew my name could sound so good-” He said smiling at the sight in front of him. He could feel himself nearing the end and he couldn’t take not being in control any longer. He picked you up and placed you on the floor below him. You lay on your back as he was placed between your legs. He began slamming into you, his muscles protruding in his arms. 

He nuzzled his head in your neck as you arched your back. A dragged out “fuck” left his mouth. He reached down and rubbed your clit as he began to come into you. You both were moaning, each other’s names coming out of your mouths. Your body went warm as you felt yourself climax, bucking your hips up to meet his thrusts. 

You both finished as he rolled over next to you on the hard ground. You both were breathing heavily as he lied there with his jeans still pooled around his ankles. 

“That was fun,” You mumbled, looking over at him. 

“Yes, well, I suppose you are legal, so we’ll have to do that again.”


	2. Chapter 2

No, Tony and you were not ‘official’. But yes, you were exclusive. He decided it’d be better off to not let anyone find out about you two, at least for now. He knew he’d never hear the end of it, being with someone so much younger.

You and Tony hadn’t had sex since that night you confronted him in his lab but you had fun teasing him. He was always so busy, you had school work, Peter was always at your side, and everyone was always around so it was hard to be discreet. You enjoyed watching him struggle to contain himself in front of everyone. You’d playfully sit on his lap while everyone was in the living room and he’d try his best to try and keep and straight face and make it look like he wasn’t enjoying what you were doing. You wore a very revealing shirt at dinner with Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Rhodey once. You were busy saying something funny, leaning over the table and Tony had a perfect view. Steve had to snap him out of his daze and got a confused look. 

It had been two weeks since the incident and Tony couldn’t get you out of his mind. You two would sneak kisses in the halls but would quickly pull away when you heard someone coming. Peter was always by your side so you could never be alone with Tony. And Tony always had things to do. Of course, if you were public about your relationship, Tony would easily have time for you, but because you didn’t want anyone to know, it made things more difficult. 

You found yourself in your room, hunched over your desk, trying to figure this Chemistry homework out. You really needed to pass this class even though it has nothing to do with your major. Your door was swung open invitingly and Steve made his way inside.

He sat on your bed, leaning over to try and help you figure out your work, but he was really no help at all. It was sweet though, he had been trying his hardest to figure this out with you. “Well, how are you supposed to use numbers and letters together? Just get rid of those letters.”

“Steve, I can’t just ‘get rid’ of them.”

About 30 minutes later Tony walked by in the hall and Steve called out, “Stark!”

Tony walked backwards so he was standing at your doorway, “You rang, Cap?” He smirked, giving you a subtle wink.

Steve stood up, “Can you help Y/N with her homework? I think it’s more up your alley.”

He leaned against the doorframe, twisting the pen he held in his hand around, “I’m kinda busy, go find Banner to do your babysitting.” His hair was neatly slicked back, his face stern yet you could see the softness in his eyes. He wore a black snug t-shirt over a rolled up long sleeve white one. His muscles were shinning through and you thanked the heavens for his tight outfit choice. His pants were snug and fitting, his legs crossed as he cooly leaned against your door.

Steve shook his head, “He’s not even at the tower right now. Comon’, she really needs help and I’m feeling guilty for actually making it worse.”

“How’d you manage that?” Tony asked.

Steve glared at him. Tony playfully raised his hands up in defeat walking into the room, “Yeah, fine, whatever. But she better make it quick.”

He strode over to you, Steve getting up and leaving, apologizing to you as he left.

“Whatcha’ working on, kid?” Tony questioned as he looked over your body at the work spread across your desk.

You rolled your eyes. His hand was now resting on the desk as he leaned over you, his eyes focused on the problems.

“Oh, fun!” He said rubbing his hands together, “Get up, this is easy.” He said nudging you out of your chair so he could sit at your desk. “You’re just combining compounds.” As if that was easy. He began scribbling away at your paper, mumbling how he was solving the problems but you weren’t really paying attention. You sat back at your desk, watching him as he focused.

“You’re hot when you’re doing math.” You blurted out. He stopped working and turned to you, “Hey, the door is open, you wanna try and keep your voice down?” He whispered angrily.

“Oh, is my door open? I hadn’t even noticed.” You said standing up and pressing yourself on Tony’s back side. You slipped your hands over his chest from behind and you could feel him tense up. You leaned over so you could place a kiss on his cheek.

“Y/N…” he whispered.

“Would you rather me stop or close the door?” You asked.

He turned to face you, “The tower is full; everyone is here, they’d hear us.” He tried to pull away but found himself not having the strength to fully push you off.

“Not if you’re quiet.” You mumbled, now placing a kiss on his neck, then reaching your hand around and sliding it to the edge of his pants.

“God damnit, Y/N, your door is wide open!” He said again and pushed himself up and made his way quickly to shut your door. 

“I see we’re going with option number two,” you said reclining on your bed and cracking a cheeky grin. You heard Tony sigh and then click your door locked.

“It has been too long.” He whined as he made his way to you, crawling over the bed and on top of you.

He hovered over your face for a moment before placing a kiss on your lips. His body was pressed against yours, your legs intertwined as he kissed you deeper. You snaked you arms around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair, messing it up. 

He started trailing kisses down your neck and to your collarbone. He began slightly biting, leaving a few little love marks. He pulled away and lined his face back up with yours, “Other than me, I swear I’ve never seen such a beautiful human,” he said with a cheeky grin on his face. You jokingly rolled your eyes than pulled him in to kiss you again. 

You could feel his hands on your side as they slid up under your tank top as he kissed you. You wrapped your legs around his hips and used them to pull his body into yours, grinding your crotches together. You heard him moan at you actions, taking it upon himself to continue grinding against you. 

“Jesus, Tony,” you groaned out. You began to pull your tank top up and he smiled than rolled over so you were now straddling on top of him. “I wanted a better view,” he said cockily.

You pulled your tank top completely off leaving your bare breasts exposed. You watched as his giggly attitude shifted to darkness as he intently watched you, biting his lip. 

He slid a hand up your stomach and to your breast leaving a trail of goosebumps. He slowly palmed your breast dragging his thumb over your nipple. 

You leaned yourself forward, holding yourself up on his chest and began to grind your hips against his crotch. You watched as his head flung backwards against the pillow, his lips parting. You could feel him getting hard under his pants. You stopped and began tugging at his shirt. He quickly did what you wanted and tore his shirt and undershirt off in one swift motion. 

You marveled at his toned exposed chest, tracing your fingers down it. You stood up, one leg still on each side of him, and worked your shorts off. He slid his own down underneath you and kicked them off his ankles. You sat back down on top of his crotch, only underwear separating your bodies. 

You leaned back on top of him to kiss him. He kissed back and slowly rolled you over so he was on top again. He kissed down your neck and to your breast. He left wet kisses along your stomach and right at the seam of your underwear. He gripped it with his teeth and pulled it down your legs. 

You felt your heartbeat picking up and butterflies forming in your chest. He tore your underwear the rest of the way down and off your legs, placing his head in between your thighs. He teased you, placing kisses on your inner thigh and you cried out, “Tony, please.”

He connected his lips to your warmth and began messily rubbing and sucking along it. He used his tongue to rub over your sensitive clit making you moan out. You instinctively felt your hands make their way to his hair. Tony felt himself getting inpatient as he got more and more aroused at pleasuring you. His name escaping your lips in such a fashion caused him to grind against the bed. 

He continued working at you, using his tongue mostly, to please you. You felt your hips buck up and Tony took that as his opportunity to pull away. You pouted slightly but he quickly pulled his boxers down and crawled up between your legs. He didn’t waste anytime before sliding into you. 

You both let out a muffled cry, still trying to keep anyone from knowing what was happening behind your closed door. Tony began moving and didn’t waste anytime before picking up his speed. You both were a mess, you so desperately needed each other. Tony was well aware no one had ever made him feel quite like this and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

Your bed began to creak as he began slamming into you. You both were so lost in the moment that you didn’t care to try and be quieter. He reached a hand down and rubbed your sensitive nub causing you to moan his name out. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if you kept saying his name. 

You spread your legs wider so he could go deeper and dragged your nails along his back. His head was resting on the bed next to you as he grunted beneath his breath. You could feel your walls tightening around him, the sound of bodies slapping together echoed in the room. 

“Fucking hell, Y/N,” He moaned out a little louder than anticipated. You felt a warmth in your belly, knowing you were close. He was going as fast as he could, his face now hovering over yours, his arms bent and leaning on the bed next to you, his hands gripping onto your hair. A few final pumps and you both were sent over the edge as he released himself into you. 

You both let out grumbled moans as he slowed down. A few quiet curses slipped out of his mouth as he finally came to a stop. He hovered on top of you for a moment, both of you out of breath. You smiled and he mirrored you, placing a kiss on your lips and then rolling over. His arms rested underneath his head as you both lied their trying to catch your breath. 

One of his arms came down and hooked around you, pulling you into him. A knock on the door startled both of you and you heard Steve speak, “Hey, did Tony help you finish your homework?” He asked concerned as to why your door was closed, assuming Tony had already left. 

“Well, I definitely helped you finish something,” Tony mumbled next to you. 

“Yup! Got it all done!” You called back out to him.

“Is… Tony still in there?” Cap asked, thinking he heard Tony’s voice from behind the door.

“Uhm… No?” You replied back, uncertainty in your voice. 

“Okay… well, come down for dinner in a bit.” He said and you heard him walk away. 

“Real believable,” Tony snickered, as you playfully hit his chest. 

“What?” You smiled while shrugging. 

“Now we just have to figure a way to get me out of here without anyone seeing”


	3. Cooling off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve get’s concerned over the reader and confronts Tony about possibly being with her.

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. You could feel Steve’s eyes on you as you relaxed in your chair, your hair messier than what he saw earlier. Tony sat a few seats down, quietly piling pasta in his mouth. His hair was no longer perfectly slicked back and his lips still bright red from when you were kissing him.

Everyone was talking except you, Tony, and Steve. You shifted uncomfortably as you saw Steve’s gaze shift down the table to Tony. Tony felt Steve’s eyes on him and decided he was going to leave. He stood up, shoving one last bite into his mouth and mumbled to anyone who cared, “I’m going to the lab, I have shit to do,” and he waltzed away. 

After everyone finished dinner, you tried to quietly put your dish in the sink and sneak off but Steve grabbed your arm. 

“Oh, hey, what’s up, Steve?” you tried to ask cooly. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” His eyes searched your own to try and read your expression but failed. 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” 

He shifted uncomfortably, his hand rubbing the back of his neck before he spoke, “Noticed some, uhm… marks…” he gestured towards your chest and you looked down, realizing the love bites Tony left you earlier were fully visible. 

You abruptly pulled up your tank top and stuttered, “Oh- Oh- yeah, ya know’ how crazy parties can get! Was at a rager last night and might have been wasted and hooked up with some frat boy, no biggie!” 

Steve didn’t looked convinced but you turned around anyways and basically ran down the hall to your room before he could say another word. After all, he wasn’t your dad, you didn’t have to explain yourself to him, or anyone. 

When you turned around, out of breath, you saw Peter already sitting on your bed. 

“Hey, you ever confront Tony?” Peter asked, sitting back on your bed as you sat next to him. 

“Oh, no. I think it was all in my head.” You mumbled.

“I could have told you that.” Peter laughed. 

*

Steve knew something was up. He might not be as smart as Tony but he wasn’t completely oblivious. He made his way down to Tony’s lab after talking to you. The way you ran off and how you words came out stuttered led him to believe you were lying to him. 

As he opened the door he saw Tony hunched over his computer, furiously typing away. 

“Hey,” Steve called out to him, looking around at all the gadgets as he made his way over to Tony’s desk. 

Tony continued typing and didn’t look up, “I’m a little busy here, Cap.” 

Steve was now standing right behind Tony’s chair, “I think we need to talk, now.” His voice was stern and slightly aggressive. Tony took a breath, knowing what this might be about and spun around in his chair, now looking up at Steve. 

“Well…” Tony said, crossing his arms impatiently. 

“Are you messing around with Y/N?” 

“Wow, you really don’t beat around the bush,” Tony remarked.

“This isn’t a joke, Stark. Answer the question.” Steve’s face was tensing up as he continued to lock eyes with Tony. Steve always felt responsible for you. He was the one who found you and got you to join the Avengers. He was by your side when you were hurt and was always there to talk to. He was someone you knew you could always trust, and even though you were close with Peter, you always found yourself connecting with Steve the most. 

“What? God’s no..” Tony said defensively, now standing up, his face in line with Steve’s.

“Tony, I don’t have time for you to come up with some excuse, so let me rephrase,” He took a moment, “I know you’re messing around with Y/N and I need you to cut it out.” His voice was deep and growing more angry by the second. 

Tony shook his head and placed his arms behind his back as he walked over by the window looking out into the streets. “Even if I was with her, why would it matter?” 

Steve’s hand came up and rested on his forehead out of frustration, “Oh, I don’t know, let me think. Maybe because she’s a child?!” He shouted out. 

“She’s not a child, Cap.” Tony yelled back, spinning around, “She’s an adult and she is free to make her own choices in life.”

“Not when they involve you manipulating her!” 

The room was growing increasingly tense, the shouting was certain to be heard by others in the tower since Steve forgot to close the door. 

“What? M-Manipulating her?!” Tony could barely fathom what he was being accused of. “You really think I’m fucking manipulating her?” His fists clenched into balls. 

Footsteps came stomping down the steps revealing Wilson, you, and Peter. 

“Hey, guys, cool it!” Wilson tried coaxing them down, rushing in between them. 

“You wanna take this outside, Cap?” Tony sneered. His eyes shifted to you and he quickly felt his hands relax again. 

“Guys, guys! Seriously, you need to separate and take a minute.” Wilson insisted, his hands on Tony’s and Steve’s shoulders. 

Steve turned around in frustration and started pacing. Tony pulled away from Sam’s grip and moved his way past you and up the stairs.

“I’m going to follow him,” you said to Peter and followed Tony’s path. 

Peter and Sam stood next to each other in confusion, “What just happened?” Peter asked. Steve slammed his fist on the table next to him leaving a slight dent. 

*

“What happened in there?” You asked.

“Nothing but Steve being a psychotic, overprotective grandfather.”

You cocked an eyebrow as Tony pulled you outside and to one of his cars that was running and already waiting out front for him. 

“Did he confront you about… us?” You asked timidly. He opened the passenger side door and you got in then quickly made his way around the car and got in on his side. 

“Because he confronted me earlier.” You added. He began driving down the road and looked over at you. “What did he say?” Tony asked. 

“Oh, well he just noticed all the hickies you left me earlier and got suspicious.” You giggled slightly and Tony smirked. “So is that what you were fighting about?” You asked again. 

Tony nodded his head, his eyes now focused on the road. 

“Okay…. well, where are we going?”

“I just needed to cool off. Caps’ been pissing me off lately and this was crossing the line. Telling me who I can and can’t date,” his free hand was making gestures as he spoke mockingly. 

“So… we’re dating?” You asked slyly. Tony felt himself calming down and cracking another smirk, “I suppose we sorta are. If you considered hooking up in secrecy dating, then definitely.” 

You smiled as Tony continued down the dark road. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocked and you pulled it out, the screen illuminating your face.

‘Where’d you go?’ It was from Peter. You quickly typed back, ‘Went with Stark for a drive to help him cool down. Will be home later.’

You slid your phone back in your pocket and Tony pulled over to the side of the road. You were on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the city below. The buildings were lit up like little stars, illuminating the darkness. “Wow.” you breathed out. 

Tony’s eyes were locked on you as you marveled at your view. “I come here sometimes when I have a nightmare or can’t figure something out. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, still watching your face as you took in your surroundings. 

You looked over at him and reciprocated his smile. He slowly leaned in and placed a sweet and passionate kiss on your lips. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. 

“So..” you started, “what are we going to do about Steve?” 

He thought for a moment before reaching over and pulling your body onto his so you sat on his lap in the drivers seat, “Who cares. I’ll deal with grandpa later, right now I just want to sit with you and enjoy the peace.” 

You wrapped an arm around his neck as his thumbs rubbed circles on your exposed thighs. It was late and you were getting tired so you snuggled him closer and rested your head on his chest. You could hear his heartbeat and breathing as you sat there together, your eyes slowly closing in the safety of Tony’s arms.


	4. Caught

You felt yourself slowly coming into consciousness, you could feel the warmth of your bed beneath you. The sun was shinning in through the window and dancing across your face. You peered your eyes open and realized you were in your bedroom and you scrunched up your tired eyes in confusion. 

When did I get here? You pondered, didn’t I fall asleep in Tony’s car last night? I don’t remember ever leaving.

You came to the realization that you must have fallen asleep, curled up in Tony’s lap as he rubbed his hands on your back and you had yours locked onto his hair, He must have then carried you back to your room. You always had been a heavy sleeper so it explains why you didn’t wake up to that. You wish you had woken up with Tony laying beside you but you both knew it wouldn’t be smart to have him sleep in your room, especially since Peter knows no boundaries and could easily catch the two of you.

You sat up in your bed and made your way to go to take a shower. You thought about the fight Tony and Cap had got into last night and you felt your heart sink. You knew you had to continue hiding your relationship, at least for the time being. Steve was close to you and you knew you’d get a stern talking to soon but you didn’t want to think about that right now. You were confident in the fact that only Steve knew of you and Tony, he would never spread this information around, especially since it made him so mad. 

You sighed getting out of the shower and got dressed for the day. You dried your hair and made your way down to the kitchen. You didn’t pass a single person on your way there and it made you concerned. You swung the fridge open and caught it with your foot, pulling out some orange juice. 

“Afternoon, cutie,” You heard Tony mumble behind you as his hands slid around your waist. 

Your gloomy mood suddenly turned around and you turned to face him, his arms still loosely clung around you. “Hey” you chirped as you kicked the fridge door closed with your foot. He leaned in and placed a soft and lingering kiss on your lips. You felt your cheeks heat up and pulled away to walk around him. You placed your orange juice on the counter and poured yourself a glass. 

“Where is everyone?” You asked as you took a seat on top of the counter, Tony walking over to you and placing his hands on either side of you. “Mission. Got called out early this morning.” 

You set your glass down. “Mission? Why didn’t you tell me? We could have gone!” 

“Didn’t want to wake you, doll. Don’t worry, it wasn’t anything interesting. Plus, if we had gone, we wouldn’t have had the whole compound to ourselves,” He hovered his face closely to yours, “and I wouldn’t have been able to do this,” and he placed another kiss on your lips, his arms grabbing your waist and sliding you on the counter closer to him. 

You melted into his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pushed his body into you, trying to get as close as he could. You were intoxicating to him. He couldn’t seem to get enough of you. His hands began roaming your body, feeling your curves beneath his fingertips made his heart flutter. You felt his warm hands dragging across your icy skin sending shivers up your spine. 

You slid off the counter so you were leaning against it now, Tony’s body pressed against yours. You were on your tip toes as he bent slightly over, kissing you deeper. You wanted this forever. To be able to kiss him in the kitchen and not worry about someone walking in. To have him ravish you whenever he pleased, not concerned about anyone else but the both of you. You pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind because they were going to make you sad, instead you focused on the gorgeous man who was currently yanking your shirt off. 

You reached your arms up and allowed him to pull off the shirt you just put on. He stood back a bit, gawking at your beautiful body. You blushed and reached down to the seam of his tight t-shirt and tugged it up over his head. His hands rested on your exposed hips as you let yours drag down his torso. 

Neither of you said anything as you stood lost in each other’s gaze. Your hands rested on his chest as he pulled you into him, “Perfect,” he whispered, kissing your lips, “you’re fucking perfect.” You moaned slightly as his hips gently bucked into yours. 

“Fuck, I love when you do that,” he said between a rather messy kiss. You felt your heart pick up; you could never quite get that to stop. Every time you and Tony kissed, every time you thought of him, your heart always began pounding in your chest. This man drove you mad. 

Tony pulled your jeans down and you kicked them the rest of the way off. He kissed your neck and one of his hands slid down and rubbed you over your underwear. You felt your hips buck as he moved his finger in a circle over your sensitive nub. “Ugh, Tony,” You moaned out. He moved your underwear to the side and slid one finger inside you. He began pumping in and out, his finger slightly curled and hitting your g-spot. 

You felt his overgrown hair brushing against your forehead as he nibbled your ear, your arms wrapped over his back. Your nails dug into him as he pleasured you. He pulled away, leaving you feeling empty. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, the tent in his boxers now fully visible. He came back, hovering over your figure as you grabbed a hold of his underwear and pulled them slowly down. 

He was towering over you, his breathing low as he focused on you. “I want you to fuck me.” You whispered, looking up into his gaze. 

“Say no more, darling.” 

Tony slide your underwear down your legs as you undid your bra. He pulled you into him and kissed you gently then turned you over. He pushed you into the counter and down so your front side laid on top of it. The abrupt change in attitude Tony was able to preform was astounding and made you weak for him. 

He teased you, dragging his tip along your opening, causing you to cry out. 

His hand rested on your back, his other hand lining himself up with you. He ever so slowly pushed himself into you. It was so achingly slow. He filled you completely, taking a moment to let you adjust. You were getting impatient, you needed him to move. 

As if he knew what you were thinking, he pulled out then slammed right back into you. 

You gasped, the pleasure you felt swimming through your entire body. Tony was relentless as he pounded into you time and time again. He was grunting out, “You’re so- ugh- fucking tight!” 

Your arms were bent next to you, your hands grasping the counter top. “Tony!” You moaned out again. Your cries made Tony go faster. Both his hands were gripping onto your hips as he pulled himself in and out of you. You could tell there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

“Tell me how good I’m making you feel” Tony instructed. You let a yelp escape your lips as he hit your g-spot before saying “So goddamn good!” You cried. 

Tony could feel himself getting close, “Y/N, gah- I’m so close!” 

He leaned forward a bit so he could get deeper as he thrusted into you. Your face was hot and felt nice laying on the cold counter top. You felt your legs shaking, knowing you were about to orgasm. Tony kept slamming into you, his strokes becoming messy and you both moaned out. “Oh god” you cried as you felt an intense sensation in your lower half as you climaxed. “Fuck!” Tony shouted as he spilled himself into you, his thrusts slowing down. 

“Tony? Is that you?” You heard Natasha call out from the hallway. 

“Oh shit!” Tony grumbled as he slid out of you and pulled you down behind the counter. You both squatted as he pulled your clothes that were sprawled out on the ground over to you. 

“Yeah, it’s just me!” Tony shouted out. Steve entered the kitchen followed by Nat, Peter, and Bruce. They made their way down the small steps and stood by the entrance. Tony had already thrown his shirt on as he yanked his pants up and stood up so the other’s could now see him.

“What was that yelling? Are you okay?” Nat asked him. The team was concerned Tony might be hurt when they heard him cry out as they walked through the door.

You watched from down below and saw Tony’s hand tap the cabinet. You had finished throwing your clothes on and knew what he meant. You opened the cabinet door and crawled inside. You were thankful there was nothing in this one and you were able to squeeze your way inside. 

“Why is your hair a mess and your face red?” Steve paused”… Were you having sex?” Steve asked. He walked around the counters and was now standing next to Tony, he looked around and didn’t see anyone. 

“Nope. No one is in here but me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Was just, uh- jacking off?” He mumbled more as a question. 

“Oh gross!” Nat raised her hands up and walked out of the kitchen, followed by the others. “Comon’ Tony, we eat in here for god’s sake!” Bruce grunted as he exited. Steve looked suspicious but just shook his head and walked out. 

When Tony was sure they were all out of earshot he leaned on the counter, his elbows holding him up with his head buried in his hands. 

“You can come out now,” he said and you opened the cabinet, crawling out. You stood up and brushed your jeans off. 

“That was not very comfortable.” You joked and Tony looked up at you, smiling. 

“You were jacking off, huh? Who were you thinking about?” You teased making him roll his eyes. 

“You’re lucky your cute or embarrassing myself like that wouldn’t be so goddamn worth it,” he said, embracing you in a hug and kissing your forehead.


	5. You can’t keep hiding this forever

A few days had past since you and Tony almost got caught. He left the compound the next day on some business duty with the company. You found yourself in Peter’s room, as usual, and were sprawled out on his floor. Peter sat beside you, his controller in his hand. 

“Comon’, play another round!” He said nudging your shoulder. You had thrown your controller across the room in defeat and decided you were done getting angry at video games. 

“Nah, I think I’m done for now.” You mumbled, closing you eyes. Peter shrugged and put his controller down and spun on the carpet to face you. 

“So,” Peter started, his hands played nervously in his lap, “What’s up with you and Mr. Stark?”

Your eyes opened and your eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?” You asked, not wanting to accidentally reveal anything he didn’t know. 

“I don’t know,” he breathed out, taking a moment to form his thoughts. “You just- you’ve been acting weird since that night that Cap and Stark got in a fight, and you chased after him. And now I can’t stop thinking about when you said he might like you, and ugh!” His knees came up to his face and he buried his head in them, wanting to get rid of the thought of Tony having a crush on his best friend. 

Everyone knew Tony thought of Peter as his son. He loved him like one and it was easy to tell. Peter didn’t like the idea of his father figure liking his best friend who was the same age as him. He didn’t even want to bring this up. He figured he was just over-analyzing everything but the only way he’d be able to get this out of his mind was to have you shut down these wild thoughts. 

You gulped bringing your hands up to cover your face. You knew you could trust Peter, he was your best friend and someone you told everything to. He’s seen you have breakdowns, he’s seen you cry, he’s seen you through all your embarrassing moments, but you didn’t know how he was going to take this. Peter never thought anyone was good for you, and now that you were with Tony, someone who was like a father to him, you couldn’t imagine how he would he take that all in.

Your heart hurt keeping this from him for so long and you realized you had to tell him. You took a deep breath in and you felt it get caught in your throat.

“Peter…” you quietly mumbled, and all the hope he had that this wasn’t as it seemed left. He knew what you were about to tell him and his face tensed up.

“You have to promise to not get mad at me…” your voice was timid and quiet.

You looked at Peter and his attitude changed, “I won’t,” he told you convincingly. 

Your eyes looked at the ceiling as he watched you, “And you have to promise to stay-” you lost your breath at the idea of saying these words. You felt a tear fall down your cheek, “You have to promise to stay my friend and not leave me.” You words were slurred as tears kept rolling. Peter grabbed your hand and held it in his. The reality of saying that out loud hurt your heart. You knew better than to think that Peter would stop being your friend over this, but you couldn’t help but constantly having it run through your mind. You knew how much he loved Tony and how pissed off he would be when he found out you were with him.

“Y/N…” he voice was hurt, “I would never.” 

You explained to him how you’ve been seeing Tony for a few weeks now and everything that’s been happening. 

You looked over at him for his response, “You know I love you to pieces, Y/N. Of course I’m confused at this whole,” he waved a hand around, “situation, but I care about you too much to let something like that ruin our friendship.” 

You smiled as you wiped away your tears. You sat up and Peter pulled you into his arms. You sat there, a soft sob escaping your lips and Peter held you close. 

“So.. What are you gonna do?” He asked as his hand rubbed your back coaxingly. 

“What do you mean?” You tilted your head to look up at him.

“I mean, you can’t keep hiding this forever, can you?” 

You shrugged and looked down at your hands. You didn’t want to think about this anymore, the thought of never being public with Tony broke your heart. Especially since you knew he wouldn’t be able to handle hiding your relationship forever, he’d break it off eventually. 

“Do you love him?” Peter questioned, his grip around you relaxing your mind. 

You pondered, you knew you loved him long ago. Back when you thought the only way you might be able to be with him is if he had some fantasy of sleeping with a younger girl and you hooked up with him. 

You remembered back to last Summer when you first officially joined the Avengers. You had only briefly met Tony then and already felt yourself drawn to him. 

You and the other Avengers were having a pool day. Everyone was lounging around the large swimming pool outside that was often times used for exercising. You watched as Sam and Steve jumped into the pool sending a splashing wave over Nat who gave them a look of revenge. Tom urged you to go swimming with him, excited to finally get away from this heat. You complied and took your shirt off and exposed your stripped bikini top and the dark brusing that cover your stomach. You had been hurt on your first mission getting involved with the Avengers and you remember Tony thinking it was his fault. He was the one who let Peter convince him to let you join, and he complied. Tom was sitting by the edge of the pool talking to Bruce as you looked over at Tony. To your surprise he was already looking at you. You felt yourself blush and looked down. You felt your face grow hotter when you could sense that he didn’t look away and you began to slip your shorts off. You weren’t sure if he was eyeing you because of your dark busing or because this was the first time he saw you in a bathing suit. You hoped for the latter. You gave him a small smile making him realize you caught him staring at you and he turned red.

Tony was in and out of the compound a lot and you didn’t get many chances to see him. Later that summer you and a few others who weren’t on a mission found yourselves watching a scary movie. You curled up next to Peter who sat next to Tony on the couch. Nat was sprawled out on the single seat-er and Clint laid comfortably on the floor next to her with pillows supporting his head. It was getting late and Bruce was sleeping on the other side of them. Peter got up to get Natasha more popcorn when she had asked and you felt yourself scooting closer to Tony out of fear. The movie was a thriller and was making your heart race. At a rather scary scene that had already been filling you with anxiety and panic, you felt Tony’s hand reach out and grab yours. You looked over at him and saw his eyes locked on the screen and sweat beading on his forehead. You weren’t sure what to say but you squeezed his hand back. He wasn’t quite the same after New York and you knew something in this film was triggering him to panic. “It’s only a movie” you whispered causing him to look over at you. His face relaxed and he pulled his hand away as Peter walked back in the room.

It was little moments like that that had slowly built up your love for him. At first you were excited when you noticed he’d stare at you in a room full of people. But more importantly, when he showed his fears and emotions, you knew he was more than some womanizer and it gave you hope. 

When you’d all have parties at the tower you’d purposefully wear a tight fitting dress. You’d make sure you were in view of Tony and would sway your hips in his direction. You never thought it would work but you remember the first time you did that his eyes were locked on you. He couldn’t look away. When you would make your way over to him he’d disappear or start up a conversation with someone nearby. 

“Yes…” you paused for a moment, “I do.” Peter held you closer.

“Well, then screw what everyone else says.”

“It’s not that simple, Peter. You saw how angry Steve was. I can’t afford to lose him. And Tony- god, Tony doesn’t want to be public about this. Everyone will hate us.” You felt tears welling in your eyes again. 

Peter just held you as you let your emotions out. “And you know what is so fucking stupid of me?” You had venom laced over your words but it directed at yourself, “I fell for him. And he’s this-” Your hands came up gesturing to the amazing building you two were currently sat in, “this amazing man who helped do all of this. To bring us all together. And I’m just some- I’m just me. And I really thought he would ever love me back.” Your words trailed off as you rested your head against Peter’s chest. 

“I think you’re underestimating, Mr. Stark. And as much as I hate to push you to him, he’s not as shallow as he puts out. I don’t doubt that he truly cares and wants to be with you. He ran out after fighting with Steve that night so upset. There’s no way that argument would have gotten to him if you were just some fling.” 

You felt better getting that all of your chest and being able to talk to Peter about it. That night you sat in your room and rolled over time and time again and couldn’t fall asleep. You desperately wished Tony was here laying next to you. You finally sat up in your bed, your clocking shinning a bright ‘2:03 am’ at your face and you reached for your cell phone. 

You hovered over Tony’s contact for a moment and clicked ‘call’. You knew this was going to eat you up inside until you told him how you were feeling.

It rang for a moment before a grumbled voice answered, “Y/N, it’s two in the morning,” His voice was raspy, realizing you had obviously woken him up. 

“I’m sorry..” Your voice was low. You didn’t speak and you heard Tony shuffle.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” You cried out. 

Tony’s voice quickly shifted to a panic, “Y/N, what are you talking about, can’t do what?”

“Us, Tony! Whatever that entails!” 

Tony felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach, “Why are you saying this all of a sudden?” He didn’t know what to think, he just knew he didn’t want to lose you. 

“I just-” you sighed, “being with you is great.. amazing, actually. But I don’t want to keep hiding the fact that we’re what? Dating? I can’t do that. And I know we can’t be open about this because Steve will stop talking to me and everyone will hate us. And I don’t want to keep doing this, Tony. I can’t. It’s too hard to just be fuck buddies. I fell… in love with you,” your anger subsided and turned back into pain. 

Tony’s eyes were wide. Baffled, he spoke, “We’re not just ‘fuck buddies’, Y/N. Are you kidding?” He was angry. Not at you, but at himself for not realizing that you were slowly feeling worse about this whole hiding around deal. It was fun and risky but it hurt to have to avoid each other in front of others. “Are you in your room at the compound?” He asked. 

“Yes.” You quietly answered. 

“Stay there.” And he hung up. 

A half an hour passed and you stayed curled up on your bed, trying to convince yourself what you just confessed wasn’t lame and embarrassing. You heard someone outside your door and sat upright. Tony swung the door open and closed it behind him. 

Your room was dark and the only light illuminating him was from the moon outside your window. His hair was a mess and he had on pajama bottoms and a band t-shirt. He made his way over to you on your bed, your eyes never leaving him. 

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled. You both kept your voices low as you spoke. 

“No, I’m the sorry one.” He sat down next to you and you could feel the bed sink in. The soft light from outside lit up half his face casting dark shadows. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m toying with you,” He ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t want to keep hiding this either. It really… sucks.” 

You smiled and felt your heart begin to flutter. “I want you to know that this was always serious to me, never just some way to get in your pants. I’m not trying to hide you, I want to be with you. We can tell everyone about us, I don’t give a shit what they say.”

“What about Steve?” You said sheepishly. 

“Steve will adjust. You know why he was so mad at me? Because he cares way to much about you for his own good. He won’t hate you, Y/N. He just tries to do whats best for you.” You watched as he fiddled with his hands. “And I don’t want everyone to think we’re just hooking up, I want everyone to know we’re dating.”

“Do you want this too?” his voice was quiet. You pulled him into you and wrapped you arms around his neck, “Yes.” 

His voice was muffled by your hair when he spoke, his arms clinging tightly around you, “And I didn’t want to say this over the phone, but I fell in love with you too” You could barely hear him as he spoke. 

You pulled away and looked up at him, “I didn’t want to hurt you.” His eyes were wet, his hands still holding onto you.

“It wasn’t your fault,” you reached up and caressed his cheek, his eyes closing momentarily to your touch. 

He pulled you to him and placed his lips to yours, you could feel your heart fill with warmth. 

“I’m sorry I made you rush all the way back, you didn’t have to.” You said, his hands still cupping your cheeks. 

“It’s okay, this is way better than sleeping alone at the Tower. Plus, I’d do anything for my girl.” 

You both smiled, your heart exploding with passion at calling you his girl, and he kissed you again, pushing you to lay back on your bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he hovered above you, placing delicate kisses on your lips. He began trailing his lips across your cheeks and down your neck. 

The room was dark and you could barely make out Tony’s figure. The light from the moon danced across his back and over your legs. His scent filled your nose, mint and a hint of his sweet shampoo. Your hands tugged at his hair slightly as he kissed and sucked along your exposed chest.

He gently pulled at your tank top and lifted it up over your head. He looked at you longingly, he knew he was never going to get used to seeing you like this. You felt a blush creep over your cheeks. Tony removed his shirt as well and you reached up and pulled him back into you. 

Your kiss was more needy now but still full of love. He didn’t break the kiss as he slid your pants down with ease. His hands roamed your sides, coming up and caressing your breast. You felt yourself slightly moan in the back of your throat. He placed kissed down your chest to your stomach, causing butterflies to form. He softly removed your panties and tossed them on the floor.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he scanned your body and you felt your face get red hot as if he hadn’t seen you naked multiple times now. 

He slid his boxers off and was back on top of you. He had one hand on each side of you and you grabbed his face. You felt his scruff under your fingertips and you pulled him in to kiss you. You don’t know what it was but kissing him was like an out of body experience. The way his lips connected to yours, how you both moved in sync, and how you could feel the passion and lust. 

He kissed your cheek and lined himself up with you, slowly sliding in. You both let out a breathless gasp. He hooked his arms under your shoulder and buried his head in your neck, kissing behind your ear. 

“Tony…” you whispered, wanting him to move. He pulled out and pushed himself back into you. His length filled you up each time, making you hold in a groan. This was the quietest sex you’ve ever had, both of you breathless and only letting little moans escape your mouths. 

Tony used his grip on your shoulders to help thrust himself into you as he began to lose control. He was going much faster now and was cursing under his breath. Your nails dragged along his back, the pain arousing him more. He couldn’t stand seeing you squirm and moan beneath him, it was too much to see how good he was making you feel.

Your name pooled out of his mouth as you opened your legs wider. He kissed your jawline as you gripped the sheets underneath you. He began to hit your sweet spot and you could feel your body heat up as you neared the end. 

“Y/N… fuck..” he quietly moaned out. You could feel his words vibrate over your skin between the little kisses he was leaving you. 

You felt yourself turning to putty as he thrusted in faster and you felt your legs begin to shake, “Oh, god, Tony!”

Tony could feel it too and when he looked at you with your lips parted and head tilted back, it was enough to send him over the edge finish inside you. He let out a low growl as you tightened around him and climaxed. 

“Jesus” he said, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Bliss swan through your body as Tony slowed down and collapsed down next to you. 

You were both breathing heavily as he pulled the blanket up over your two bodies, your legs still intertwined, and cuddled you into him. He kissed the top of your head as your arm extended over his chest and snuggled into his warmth. 

“Will you stay the rest of the night with me this time?” You asked timidly. 

He tightened his grip around you a bit, “From now on” He assured you. You both felt sleep cast over you as he held you close all night long.


	6. Epilogue

You stared at yourself in the mirror, anxiously fixing your hair. You turned to the side and examined your dress, not sure if this was the one you should go with or not. You frantically pulled another from your closet and held it up to your body trying to see if it would look more presentable. You threw it down in frustration and sighed seeing your cheeks flustered in your reflection. 

You spotted a dark figure move from behind you as Tony came up and wrapped his arms around you. He rested his head on your shoulder, both of you making eye contact in the mirror. “Don’t stress so much, babe, you look perfect as always.” He tried to sooth your nerves, but he knew it wouldn’t help much. 

Your hands came up and rested on his and you watched Tony tilt his head and kiss your cheek. You let out a hard breath, “I just- I can’t seem to calm down.” You complained. 

Tony moved from his place wrapped around you and turned you towards him. “It’s going to be fine! If anything, I should be the one shitting myself. How old are your parents again?” 

You rolled your eyes, “Barely fifty.” 

“Right… only a bit older… great.” He mumbled and you couldn’t help but giggle. Tony looked at you and chuckled himself, “We are quite a pair.” 

He kissed your forehead again, “I’ll be by your side the whole time, everything will be okay. And if not, I got my suit on me so I’ll be able to blast out of there.” He joked. 

You playfully slapped his arm, “There’s no way in hell you’re ditching, no matter how bad it gets in there!” 

Tony smiled happily at you as he shuffled his hand in his pocket. You watched him as he pulled out a simple necklace with a little diamond encrusted heart. Your eyes widened as he motioned you to turn around. You did as he wanted and lifted your hair up off your neck. You felt Tony’s fingers fiddle with the lock and felt chills fill your body. You felt the necklace go loose as he let go and you looked at it in the mirror. “Tony…” You mumbled, your fingers tracing along it. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“So, you don’t like it?”

You turned around to him, “No! I love it!” 

He smiled brightly, “Good. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” 

Tony’s always cheeky attitude helped calm your nerves. Today was your twentieth birthday and your parents were throwing you a party and insisted you brought your new boyfriend. Of course you weren’t embarrassed by Tony, he was every girl’s dream: rich, handsome, super smart, and a superhero. You were just worried because of the age gap. When you and Tony decided things were serious between the two of you and you weren’t going to mess around in secret, you told the other Avengers. Surprisingly, Steve took it alright, but you knew your parents were different from Steve.

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Tony asked, seeing how nervous you were to have to tell your best friend Steve about who you were dating.

“No, I need to do this alone.”

Tony sighed but nodded his head, placing a quick kiss on your cheek. You walked out of Tony’s room and made your way down the hall. After a quick walk you were face to face with Steve’s bedroom door. You felt Tony’s presence following behind but you ignored it. You gulped, Steve’s door already slightly open. You felt your body go cold as you lightly knocked on the door, “Steve?”

“Come in,” he called to you. You dreadfully pushed open the door and turned around to see Tony leaning against the opposite wall in the hall. You weren’t surprised that he followed you and couldn’t wait alone in his room. You gave a weak smile and closed the door.

“What’s up?” Steve asked you as you made your way to his bed. He was sat on the edge, rummaging through a bin of movies on his lap that Sam told him to watch.

You felt a slight pressure leave your chest when thought of Tony standing outside Steve’s door, just as nervous as you. You were surprised that knowing Tony was right outside the door actually calmed some of your nerves. You took a deep breath in as you sat down next to Steve.

“There’s something i’ve been meaning to tell you.” You began, your voice timid.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, placing the bin in his lap onto the mattress beside him.

He gave you his full attention now, encouraging you to tell him. “Well…” You felt your cheeks turn red, “Remember a bit ago, when you accused Tony of… well… ‘fooling around with me’?” You said using air quotes.

He cautiously nodded his head, not liking where this conversation was going. “Uhm,” You shifted your posture and fiddled with your hands, “You weren’t exactly wrong.” 

Steve let out a huff and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah. I kinda figured that.” He grumbled, his eyes looking away from you.

You gulped, “There’s more..” He looked back over at you. Before you could muster the courage to tell your best friend who you were dating he cut you off, “Did he hurt you, Y/N? I swear to God, I’ll punch that son of a bitch if he-“ You grabbed his hands that were balled into a fist and hushed him.

“No, no! The opposite, really.” His face softened as he looked at you. “We’re kind of official… like properly dating.” You squinted your eyes at your final words, not sure how Steve would handle this.

He stared at you blankly for a moment, your heart beating faster than a race car. “Oh” He said emotionless. You titled your head in confusion, “Oh?” You had thought he’d show some form of energy, even if it meant he bursted out in a fit of rage, but he seemed unaffected and that was not the response you expected.

“I don’t know. I mean, I hate that you’re with him, but for some reason, knowing Tony isn’t just using you and treating you like some piece of meat makes me feel…. better?” You smiled, your heart filling knowing how much Steve truly cared about you.

“Do you love him?” He asked. You eyes widened at his words. 

“W-what?”

“Do you love him?” He said again.

“Uh- Yeah, actually I do.” He smiled, pulling you in for a hug. “And believe it or not, Tony actually told me he loved me back.” Steve pulled away from you, his arms still on your shoulders, 

“He what?!” You giggled at his baffled face. “Seriously?” He asked.

“Is it really so hard to believe Tony can care about another person?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“Yes, actually.” You playfully hit Steve’s shoulder and he laughed. “I’m just glad you’re happy.” He said earnestly.

“Ugh, come here you big softie!” You tackled him, engulfing him in a much needed hug. He laughed underneath you and you could feel his chest moving up and down. It felt nice to get that off your chest.

“I’m always here for you, Y/N, but if you could give me time before you boast about your relationship.” He didn’t want to upset you but he knew he’d need time to adjust before you confined in him about Tony and gushed about him like you did with previous crushes you’ve had.

You nodded your head, resting it on Steve’s chest as he held you.

“I’m pretty sure if I were to see Tony right now, I’d knock him out.” 

You smirked, “Well, he’s right outside the door if you want to.”

As you pulled up to your parent’s house, you felt Tony rest a hand on your thigh and lightly squeeze. “It’ll be fine, Y/N. And if they don’t accept us, who cares. Fuck them, we’ll run away into the sunset without their blessing and live happily ever after.” Tony pulled into the driveway, parking behind a blue car. 

You felt your voice get hitched in the back of your throat, “I don’t know if I can live knowing my parents don’t accept my relationship,” Your voice unsteady and Tony snapped his head to look at you.

He could see the nerves in your face and his head fell. He didn’t realize how upsetting this could be for you. He leaned over the center console and planted a kiss on your cheeks. “We’ll get through this.Together” He spoke. You weakly smiled, nodding your head.

Tony got out and you followed. He walked around to your side of the car and stood next to you, slipping his hand over yours and holding it tightly. You felt yourself calm down, Tony being right there beside you making you feel better about this.

You felt Tony squeeze your hand as he looked down at you. You gulped and began walking towards your front door. As you opened it, loud music filled your ears and party streamers were hanging everywhere. You felt yourself smile, spotting a few relatives already at the party even though you were early.

“Y/N!” You heard your mom shout at you. You instinctively shook Tony’s hand from yours and she ran over and pulled you in a hug. Tony’s heart sank but he knew you had to tell them on your own terms.

You wrapped your arms around your mother, missing her dearly. “Come in, come in!” She urged when you pulled away. You and Tony followed her into the kitchen where food as sprawled out. Your mother and father and Aunt were stood in the kitchen and you could see out the back sliding glass door a few more relatives and cousins having fun around your pool.

“Great to see you, Y/N“ Your Aunt said. You gave her a quick hug and then turned to your dad who pulled you into his arms.

“Wow, this all looks amazing!” You gawked at the food and cake infront of you.

“As it should. Your mother was up at dawn today preparing it all.” You dad gave you a wink.

Your mother wiped her hands on her apron and walked over closer to Tony. “And you brought your boss with you! What a nice surprise! Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark!” You mother chirped reaching her hand out to shake Tony’s hand.

For a moment you forgot you had to tell them about Tony. Your face went red as your dad approached him, shaking his hand. You could see the stress in Tony’s face. “Lovely home you both have.” He stated.

You mother blushed, “Oh, stop. I’m sure yours is far nicer!”

She then turned to you, “I thought you said you were bringing your boyfriend, Y/N? Is he coming later?” She asked, walking back over to the kitchen now and turning the over off.

“Well-“ You started, fiddling with your hands. “Tony is my boyfriend.” You mumbled.

“What was that, darling?” Your mother inquired.

You cleared your throat and took a deep breath. Then a little too loud and fast you shouted, “Tony is my boyfriend!” You mother gasped, You father’s eyes wide, and your Aunt, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, let her mouth fall open in surprise.

Tony edged himself closer to you, showing you he was there to support you.

“Oh,” Was all your mother was able to muster out. She looked at your father who looked back at her. 

“How long have you two been dating?” She asked, sitting down next to your Aunt. 

“Uh- two months.” You told her. Just as she was about to reply, the door bell rang and your grandparents walked in, followed by more of your cousins. 

The party carried on and everyone had gathered outside around the fire pit. You and Tony kept to yourselves away from any sort of attention. You and him were sitting next to each other, his arm draped around you, as you sat a bit away from the fire. Your cousins were happily jumping in the pool and your father was cooking food on the grill. You had already suffered through greeting all your relatives, and now you just wanted to go home. 

You and Tony had snuck away after your grandparents arrived and avoided being alone with either of your parents so they wouldn’t hound you about Tony. “Do you really plan on avoiding them the rest of the night?” He asked you, his hand drawing patterns on your arm. “I’m going to try my best.”

Tony shook his head, he was able to realize that the look in your parent’s face when you had told them was a look of surprise, but not necessarily disapproval. He knew if you didn’t talk to them for the rest of the night you would be upset for weeks to come. 

He watched as you bit your nails, your nerves taking over you at the thought of one of your parents asking you to talk to them in private. Tony decided he couldn’t take this any longer and stood up. “Where are you going?” You asked desperately, not wanting him to leave. 

He reached a hand out to you and you timidly grabbed a hold of it. He walked inside your house that was empty and closed the glass door behind you. “Show me your old room.” He instructed you. 

“What? Why?” You questioned. 

“You need to relax for a bit and stop worrying about your family. So, show me where your old room was.” 

You smiled, your hand still interlocked with his as you guided him up the stairs. You made your way down the hall, a few family photos hung on the walls, Tony giggling at the embarrassing ones of you. 

You pushed open a white door that had a ‘keep out’ sign in pink on it. “Nice touch,” He mocked. You rolled your eyes as you stepped into your childhood. Nostalgia filled your senses as you turned the lamp on and watched Tony marvel at the amount of pink. “Did you have some sort of unicorn fetish?” He asked.

You punched his arm softly, “Hey. I was a kid. And unicorns are cool!” He couldn’t help but let a smile form on his lips. He walked around, looking at all the goofy things you had lying in your room. You sat laid back on your bed, resting your arms under your head. 

“Who’s Jesse?” He asked. You looked over at him and saw he was holding up your diary, a large heart with the name ‘Jesse’ written inside it. 

You giggled, “Jesse McCartney”. 

“Are you cheating on me?” He pretended to look sad. You laughed and he put the diary down and walked over to you. He crawled his way next to you and laid down beside you. He mimicked your position and put his arms under his head. 

“So..” He started.

“So..” You replied. 

“How long are you going to keep avoiding them.”

“I already told you, as long as I possibly can.”

He turned his head to look at you and you did the same, “You know that will just make things worse.” You sighed, knowing Tony was right. 

“You saw the look on their faces when I told them. I don’t want to hear what they have to say.” You buried your head in your hands. 

Tony rolled to his side to look at you. “Truthfully, they didn’t look that upset, just a bit shocked. I mean how mad could they be? You’re dating hot millionaire.”

You moved your hands to peer at him, a smile plastered across his face. 

“Seriously, I’ll be with you every step of the way, but you shouldn’t leave tonight without talking to them.” His voice was soft and you could smell the mint radiating off of him. You sat up and straddled him causing him to roll back on his back. “I love you.” You mumbled before laying your head on his chest. His arms came to wrap around you, “I love you too,” You could feel his husky voice vibrating in his torso.

You and Tony had laid like the for quite a few minutes before you finally rolled off of him. The warmth against your chest from his body left you cold. You walked over to your door and stood there, taking in a few deep breaths. Tony stood up and made his way over to you and spoke. “You ready?” He asked. You turned to him went up on your tippy toes, connecting your lips to his. 

He kissed you back, his hand finding its way to your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself in closer to him. You felt his warm hand rest on your hip as he pushed you up against the door making you stumble backwards. His tongue slid into your mouth as you let out a muffled moan. Your hands roamed his hair, gripping it and gently tugging. He grunted, his hips rolling into you. 

Tony could barely get himself to pull away. He stood looking down at you, his hands still resting on your hips. You felt a smile creeping on your lips and giggled a bit. “What?” Tony asked.

“Nothing. I just love you.” You said and turned around and walked out the door before Tony could respond.

Tony took a moment before following you, running his hand through his hair, “She’s going to be the death of me.”

You both had reentered the party. You greeted your family members with a new sense of confidence. You opened some cards your family had got you and ate some of the cookout food your dad had prepared. You made your rounds and stood back with a look of admiration as you watched Tony. He sat playing with your younger cousins and you could see them all laughing at something he had said. You couldn’t hold back a large smile.

“He’s a keeper.” You heard your mother say beside you. You slightly jumped and turned to your mom.

“Y/N, I know why you were nervous and why you were avoiding us. But I just want you to know, your father and I…” She took a long pause, “We approve.” You felt your cheeks turn red and looked at the woman next to you.

“Really?” You asked.

“We were confused at first. But I raised a smart girl and I trust you. And he seems very polite and gets along with everyone here. So of course I approve anyone who makes you happy.”

You smiled again and threw your arms around your mother hugging her. She was startled but wrapped her own arms around you. Tony peered over and smirked.

As the night continued, you felt a boost of confidence and even found yourself holding Tony’s hand in front of everyone. It made Tony’s heart pick up knowing how proud you were to have him there with you.

When the sun settled and you and Tony left, a few gift bags in hand, you felt nothing but utter content.

As Tony helped you into his car he spoke, “How bout we go home now so I can give you your gift.”

You looked over at him confused. He shut your door and walked around and got in on his side. You felt your hand rest on the necklace he bought you, “But you already got me a gift.”

Tony put the car in drive and began to pull out of your parent’s driveway, “Oh no, this gift doesn’t involve me buying you anything,” He glanced over at you before continuing, grinning as he did, “This gift involves me ripping your clothes off and fucking the shit out of you.” He said so coolly.

You felt your cheeks turn bright red and looked away from him, a smile forming on your face. Tony smiled wide, happy he can always get such a reaction out of you. He reached over and rested his hand on your thigh as you rolled the window down and let the breeze crash against your skin, “Looking forward to it.” You said confidently and Tony felt his cheeks dance with a crimson red at the thought.

You leaned your head against the door, your hair blowing in the wind, as you watched Tony drive, your heart full with happiness.


End file.
